


That Time Bae Ran Away (and a trucker found him)

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brief Baelfire/OMC, Explicit Language, Hookfire - Freeform, Lots of kissing, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Self-Esteem Issues, Stalking, Teen Angst, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Felix is a shit friend and Killian is a very unrealistically kind trucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Time Bae Ran Away (and a trucker found him)

_You want a ride, you suck cock._   
That’s what a trucker told him the last time he hitch-hiked.

That time, he had stayed too late at a party over at a town he didn’t even know the name of. It was Felix’s shitty idea to go, promising Bae a chance to get drunk before he was legal. Bae got a little drunk but not drunk enough to forget that his father would skin him alive if he discovered that Baelfire had snuck out of the house and not returned by morning. Felix said he was too drunk to drive him home but Bae knew he was just making excuses to stay longer. The guy probably got a kick out of seeing Bae so distressed. In a moment of anger, Bae left him and hitched a ride instead.

He had no idea how to suck dick so that’s what he told the trucker. The man seemed the opposite of put-off and told Bae that it didn’t matter. The guy was average-looking, Bae’s head was buzzing and there was the nagging reminder of the impending torment that would ensue if he didn’t get home right the fuck now. So Baelfire watched as the man stroked his own crotch through his jeans, unzipped his pants and waited for Bae to lean down and do the work.

It was horrible. The moment Bae got down at his stop, he puked all over the grass before taking the long walk back to his house. He’d successfully climbed up his window and fooled Rum into thinking he’d been there all night. He had the worst hangover the next day and he swore to keep away from alcohol and cock forever.

The second time he hitch-hiked, he was 17 and the trucker didn’t ask him for anything.

It was night-time and he’d just run away from home after having a bad row with his father. He was depressed and the overpowering urge to visit his mom’s grave drove him to get out and go on the 8-hour trip to their home town where she was buried.

He was expecting the disgusting requirement, he was sober now, plus he figured the ride to the next town was worth the humiliation. He just had to get away before his father started chasing after him. When the truck stopped and he got on however, the man in the driver’s seat only carried out polite conversation; asking him where he was headed. Turns out the guy could get him all the way since he was going past Bae’s home town.

He had a cap on and dressed like a normal trucker but Bae wasn’t blind; he knew an attractive person when he saw one and he was pretty sure this guy ranked above average. The man explained his route and told Bae the necessary stops he was going to make at certain stations, but he didn’t bring up the issue of payment. Bae waited for the bomb to drop but after travelling for nearly 2 hours no proposition came. So he watched from the corner of his eye as the man sang quietly along to an old song playing on the radio.

They stopped at a gas station sometime past 2AM and Bae was startled awake. He didn’t even notice that he’d dozed off.

"Hey, c’mon. We could use a little food." the man said before getting out of the truck. They headed for the small diner at the adjacent lot.

Bae didn’t have any money. He somehow looked hungry enough to prompt the trucker to pay for his share though. Ordering two of the same meal, the man looked at him intently after their menus were taken away. Baelfire wondered if he should have protested the freebie. He was too confused and hungry to say anything though and he was thinking that maybe different truckers had different styles. Maybe this guy was the more generous type; the kind who’d buy you food and make you feel nice so you wouldn’t feel so bad when it came to paying the bill a.k.a. giving him a blowjob.

Although as the man took off his cap, Bae thought the idea of going down on this man didn’t seem too bad. Hey— maybe the kindness tactic was working.

"You look like you’ve been through some awful shit." the guy said, "I’m not going to ask you what it is. I do want to know however, if we have to dodge the police."

That made Baelfire laugh. Which in turn made the man smile.

"No. Just wanted to get away from my asshole father for awhile." Bae said, fiddling with the napkins.

The guy nodded and then took a sip of his coffee. “The name’s Killian, by the way.” he says.

It takes Bae a split-second to consider if he should give a fake name. In the end he shrugged and didn’t see the harm in giving out his real one.

"Baelfire."

"Nice name." Killian raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"Thanks."

They ate in silence and Killian even patiently waits for Bae when he goes to the john. They get back on the truck and the atmosphere is more comfortable. Baelfire finds himself wondering if Killian is always this kind to hitch-hikers or is he actually a serial killer who lures lost and lonely souls into a false sense of security before he drags them to the back of his truck where he can contain the murderous mess.

If it was the latter, then Baelfire’s survival instincts were either non-existent or really screwed-up.

One hour from Baelfire’s destination and still no talk of payment. It was too good to be true that Bae was seriously starting to think that maybe Killian was a psycho. He wasn’t used to strangers being so kind and not asking for anything in return. His eyes kept on looking to the side, trying to see if the trucker was pulling out anything suspicious only to be met with a tired expression and a smile.

He was not normal.

"Here we are. Your stop." Killian says when he pulls the brakes. According to the truck’s digital clock, it was 6:05 AM. The sun was up and they were parked at the side of another gas station; the old, familiar station of the town he grew up in.

Baelfire looked dazedly out the window and then back to Killian who had a faint smile on his stupidly attractive face which was even more handsome in the daylight.

"It was nice meeting you, Baelfire." he holds out his hand, waiting for Bae to shake it.

"I haven’t paid you yet." Bae couldn’t help saying while he ignored the outstretched hand.

Killian blinked at him, seemingly oblivious as Bae scooted closer and slid his hand down Killian’s fly. Watching his face carefully, Baelfire slowly unzipped the man’s jeans; the sound of the zipper loud in the small space. Killian gasped and his blue eyes widened as he felt Baelfire stroke him through his briefs.

A soft moan escaped Killian’s lips as Bae continued, the older man’s hand grasped Bae’s sleeve as the boy worked him to full arousal.

"Bae- Baelfire…!" he whispered, lips close to Bae’s ear. It sounded like he wanted to stop the boy but didn’t know how. Pushing down Killian’s undergarments, Baelfire took a good look at the man’s length. Strangely, it didn’t disgust him. He was even starting to get hard himself because of the way Killian said his name and the man’s heavy breaths on his cheek.

Wetting his lips in preparation, Bae heard Killian’s breath hitch as he leaned all the way down and took Killian into his mouth. It was unlike the first time with that pervert when he was 15. Killian had a much nicer cock and although he could feel the trucker’s hips shaking, not once did Killian thrust up into him violently or push his head down. The man’s fingers remained tangled in Baelfire’s hair, twisting and petting, while his other hand tightened around Bae’s sleeve.

It earned him exploratory tongue swirls and eager sucking. Bae kept on thinking how he liked the restrained noises that he was getting out of Killian. As much as Baelfire liked to make it really good for him though, they were still more likely to get caught by someone if Bae didn’t make this quick. So to the best of his limited skills, Bae hurriedly made Killian cum.

"Stop, Bae! I’m going to—" Killian warned, back arching. Bae didn’t listen and continued to jerk the man off while his tongue peeked out intermittently for small licks. He then closed his eyes as Killian came all over his face.

The compartment felt hot as the trucker struggled to normalize his breathing. When Baelfire opened his eyes, he saw Killian’s flushed face looking down at him like he was just seeing Bae for the first time. Then pulling Bae by the shoulder, he brought the boy up and kissed him on the mouth, not minding the cum that smeared between their lips.

It was a deep, affectionate kiss, Killian almost pulling Bae into his lap if the cramped space only permitted.

When they broke apart, Killian took one look at him and sighed. Then he let go of Bae so he could get a towel from the side of his seat along with a bottle of water. Bae only watched, lips parted and eyelids heavy with want while Killian wet the towel and wiped Baelfire’s face and neck clean.

"That was unexpected." Killian cleared his throat.

Bae smirked.

When it felt like Killian was only lingering, unable to come up with words to say but refusing to say goodbye either, Bae held the man’s hand still to bring the towel away from his face. He felt a tug at his heart at the thought that he’d never see this weird trucker guy again.

"Thank you." Bae said before taking one good look at Killian for memory’s sake. Then he turned around and opened the passenger side door to leave.

Biting his lip at his recklessness, Baelfire went on his way, not looking back to see if Killian’s truck had already left or not. 


	2. That Time Bae Moved Out (and the trucker still found him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae has moved out of his dad's home and is finally living the independent life. Meanwhile, someone has developed an unhealthy obsession and has resorted to recreational stalking.

The trouble with Baelfire’s second encounter with a certain trucker was that it happened in broad daylight while he was leaving Granny’s diner with a friend.

“Baelfire?” a strikingly familiar voice called out , making Bae freeze in his tracks. 

Owen glanced over to the bar where a scruffy man was hastily placing his coffee cup back on its saucer while getting off his stool. 

“You know him?” Owen asked as he looked back over to Bae. 

Blue eyes meet hazel ones as Bae quickly recognizes the man whose name he hadn’t forgotten. Albeit dressed more casually out of his bulky trucker vest and cap, Killian looked every bit as handsome as Bae remembered. 

_Yeah, I do._ Bae swallowed nervously. _His name is Killian, an impossibly attractive truck driver with a nice cock._

“Nope.” Bae answered curtly and as calmly as he could, ignoring his obscene inner voice. He shoved Owen lightly on the arm as he walked past where Killian stood, pointedly not making any more eye contact. 

“C’mon, let’s go.” 

With a shrug and a barely audible _‘Okay,’_ Owen followed. Before either of them could reach the door however, Bae heard heavy footsteps then felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Baelfire, wait!” Killian nearly yelled, gaining the attention of the nearby table’s occupants. The glances toward his direction reminded him to retain composure and he added a softer, “ _Please…_ ” at the end. 

Bae could feel himself beginning to panic. It felt like if he so much as spoke or acknowledged who Killian was, his little secret was going to be revealed to Owen, the entire diner and possibly the whole town. Gossip spread fast in small towns and just imagining what they’d spin out of a dramatic diner argument was enough to make him sweat. He knew it was an irrational fear but he was caught by surprise and his mind refused to calm down. Glaring at the taller man, Bae shook the hand on his arm off forcefully. 

“Back off.” he hissed. 

“Yeah, man. Leave him alone.” Owen piped in from behind Killian, walking around the man and standing beside his friend. 

The mini commotion was starting to alert the other customers of the diner so Killian let his arm drop hesitantly. The expression on his face was a cross between hurt and apologetic as he put both his hands up in front of him as a sign of surrender. With his glare faltering, Bae took a deep breath and made for the exit. Owen had to jog to keep up with the pace of his strides and Bae barely even heard what his friend was saying because the rush of blood in his ears was too loud. They were a good distance away from the building before Bae glanced back and saw Killian exit the diner himself and walk over to a red pickup. 

Owen’s voice only came floating back into Bae’s consciousness once they’d turned the corner and walked into a different street. 

“He was such a creep. How’d he know your name though? Must be your stalker...” 

“Can we please stop talking about him?” Bae burst out harsher than intended, punctuating his exasperated tone with a sigh. 

“Okay. _Sheesh…_ ” 

“Sorry. Look, let’s just get to Morraine’s. We’re already late…” 

Seeing Killian again after nearly two years was more than a bit of a shock for Bae. He chewed on his lip and had his brows furrowed the entire time they walked to their friend’s house. He was seventeen when he’d stupidly gone down on the man who’d given him a free ride and a free meal. Now he was nineteen years old, living in a cheap, old apartment two towns over, having moved out of his father’s home a year ago. He’d barely gone back to this town where he grew up since. The only reason he’d driven back to this town this morning was because of his promise to meet up with old friends for a small birthday party. 

If Owen and the people at the diner hadn’t been reacting to the scene they were making earlier, Bae would’ve been sure that he’d just hallucinated Killian. It was a shameful secret of his that he’d never forgotten the trucker despite their short first meeting. He still knew jack squat about the man aside from his occupation and his first name, (and the shape of a certain part of his anatomy) and he’d never tried to make any effort to find out who he was because Bae never expected to see him again. Their encounter was like some sort of one-sided, one-night stand and he preferred it to stay that way. Seeing him today threw Bae completely off track. 

They arrived at Morraine’s in a matter of minutes and thankfully, Owen seemed to have put the incident at the back of his mind. A few of their other old pals were present in the little gathering and Bae went around patting backs and giving hugs. A couple of them asked if he was all right which made him conscious of how the distress must’ve still been showing on his face. Putting up false cheer and changing the topic worked just fine and the party went on smoothly. Well... aside from the fact that Bae kept on checking his watch. Every time he checked his watch, he took a swig of beer and soon enough, his bottle was empty and his anxiety had only grown. 

_Thirty two minutes..._  
Bae counted precisely thirty two minutes before he discreetly made his way towards the birthday girl, handed her the small present he had for her in his pocket and then made up some lie about not feeling well and having to leave early. 

“But Bae-- you just got here!” Morraine pouted, employing her best kicked-puppy look to get her friend to stay. If it were any other ordinary day, it would have undoubtedly worked. 

“I’m _really_ sorry, Raine. I swear I’ll make it up to you.” he ducked his head, trying to look contrite. After a tight hug and well wishes, he zipped out of the house, carefully avoiding Owen’s line of sight. 

Once he was a few feet away from the house, it took all the willpower he had to not sprint back to the diner. He knew Killian wouldn’t be there anyway, but he had to check just in case. Sure enough, the parking lot was missing a red pickup and there was no sign of the blue-eyed man inside the establishment. There was a huge possibility Killian had already left town but it hadn’t been that long… Bae had to try and keep looking. 

After an hour of walking, jogging and peeking into parking spaces, Bae took a moment to lean against the wall and catch his breath. It was only after he’d regulated his breathing that he began to imagine how stupid he must look, chasing around someone that barely meant anything to him. Why was he even looking for Killian? Hadn’t he already pushed the man away and basically made it crystal clear how he was denying their brief acquaintance? It was the perfect reaction; a sign for Killian to leave and to pretend nothing happened. They didn’t have to know each other beyond blowjobs and cramped spaces in a truck. 

So why in the world was he looking for the man now…? Well, maybe it was because Killian never really did anything bad to him in the past to deserve such behavior. He was only ever kind and generous. It was Bae who’d gone and ruined the potential for friendship. 

Bringing his head up and staring at the clouds, Bae sighed as he surrendered to his inner conflict. Maybe he should just go back to the party. Better yet-- he should go back to his room at the B&B and sleep his headache off. He’d already had too much excitement for one day. 

Ironically, it was in the B&B parking lot that he’d found the red pickup. 

It was parked at the far corner of the building’s front, its bright color taunting him. With an air of trepidation, Bae went inside and checked the register. On the previous page of the logbook, it showed that a _Mr. Killian Jones_ had checked in two days before him. Said guest was staying in one of the second floor rooms a few doors away from Bae’s. Bae wanted to wail in frustration at the way fate seemed to be mocking him. 

Brushing off the receptionist’s questioning stares, Bae trudged up to the second floor and went straight in front of his own door. He glanced at the door that lead to where Killian was staying, fumbled for his keys and then shut himself inside his own room. The moment he’d closed the door he shrugged off his coat, dragged himself to the bed and collapsed face first unto it, the sheets muffling his groan. 

It was closer to evening now and the sun would begin to set any minute. The clouds gathered in the sky and bathed the room in dim light, thunder rumbling in the distance as the signs of rain began to manifest. Bae turned over on the bed to get a view of the window. The skies were now gray and he lay there until the first drops fell amidst the sound of more rumbling. After what felt like long minutes of darkening skies and rainfall, Bae thought _Fuck it_ , and gave in to his niggling desire to get up and out of the room. 

* * *

Killian was going to leave first thing tomorrow. He was going to leave and forget about this whole crazy obsession. The absurdity of his yearly practice only fully sank in today when he saw the way Bae glared at him. Those beautiful hazel eyes were so cold and angry that it made Killian’s chest tighten, dousing him in shame and regret. 

Ever since he’d picked up Baelfire two years ago, he couldn’t forget the boy. Initially, he’d seen himself in that kid. He was once all alone on the road too, having run away from his own father when he was only a teenager. When he heard how the boy was also having issues with his dad, Killian knew he’d made the right choice in stopping and giving him a lift. What he didn’t expect was for Bae to-- well... do _sexual favors_ for him as payment. Up to now he still felt guilt for not being able to stop the boy from doing what he did. God knows he could have if he tried but he was too weak and gave in to the desire. That failure was one of the reasons he wanted to see Bae again. 

He’d tried forgetting about it and telling himself it wasn’t a big deal, but it didn’t work. There was something else about Baelfire that set his blood aflame unlike anyone else he’d ever met. The idea of touching a boy didn’t even enter his mind before he’d met the kid but after their meeting, he couldn’t get Bae out of his mind. 

Nearly a year after that little incident, Killian found himself going on a little drive to the town where he’d passed that night where he found Bae. He asked the town locals about a kid named Baelfire and some of them knew who he was, referring to him as _Mr. Gold’s only son_. After a little more poking around, Killian learned they were talking about Rumson Gold, a widow who lived at the edge of town. The man was antisocial and was generally disliked by most who knew him. Killian resisted driving past Baelfire’s house that year, telling himself he was becoming dangerously obsessive to the point of practically stalking. He didn’t want to risk knocking on the door and having Baelfire’s father see him or know that he was there to see his son. It would’ve been too strange and he was pretty sure Bae wouldn’t be pleased by a surprise visit either. So instead, he hung around town for three days, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bae… to no avail. Despite the uneventful visit, Killian returned the following year still. 

The second time he’d arrived, he almost worked up the nerve to knock on the Gold Residence’s door. What he ended up doing instead was spying. Yes, he had been reduced to some peeping pervert; truck parked across the street from Baelfire’s house, hoping to see even just a shadow of the boy. To his frustration, there was no sign of Bae at all. The only thing he saw the entire night of his stake out was a brown-haired woman leaving the premises. He began to worry that maybe Bae never returned to town since the time they’d met. The thought made him lose sleep at night and he hoped that wasn’t the case. He knew from experience that running away and trying to survive on your own was extremely difficult and dangerous, he didn’t want the boy to go through the same hardships he’d been through. 

They say third time’s the charm though and it seems they were right because earlier while he was having lunch at Granny’s Diner, he had spotted none other than the object of his obsession himself… 

The boy had gotten a bit taller and even more beautiful. Those lovely brown curls were longer and he had a bit of stubble (you had to squint to see but it was definitely there) and his eyes were even more stunning than he remembered. Killian’s body moved on its own accord and before he could gauge just how creepy it would make him look, he’d called out to the boy and even stopped him from leaving the diner despite the cold shoulder he was dealt. Just remembering the scene now made Killian whimper quietly into his pillow. His mood was shot by the rejection and he had gone back to the B&B after the incident. He’d been laying in bed ever since. When the sun set, the rain began to pour and Killian thought it fitting that the weather was channeling his emotions. 

Bae hated him and he deserved it. He didn’t only look like some freaky stalker, he was one. The boy was only right in denouncing him, effectively snapping Killian back to his senses. 

In the middle of his self-loathing, Killian heard the distinct sound of knocking on his door. He sighed, debated on feigning sleep then let almost a minute pass before he lazily rolled out of bed to see who it was who decided to bother him. 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for a song that would suit this chapter, but after considering Kylie Minogue's **[Can't Get You Out of My Head](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZZiQ4KVj0k)** , I couldn't stop laughing and just gave up looking for a theme song.


	3. That Time Bae Stopped Running (and somebody got to keep him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone surrenders to their boner for hot older dudes while the hot older dude admits to being a creeper.

Cock-sucking taught Bae two things: One, that he liked guys; Two, that he wouldn't take up whoring to save his life. 

His fifteen-year-old self learned that the rough-handling of a man was what turned him on the most. Maybe he was a closet masochist or maybe he was just weird. He didn't really bother psycho-analyzing the reason behind it. The trucker that had handled him then was indeed rough but unfortunately, he was also a disgusting slob. Someone who bathed on a regular basis would have made the experience worth remembering at least. 

His seventeen-year-old self subsequently learned that even if the trucker was insanely attractive, kind and had good hygiene, going down on someone as payment for their generosity was still degrading. Especially if you immediately split after the deed. It was no different from seedy transactions that went on in male toilets and dirty bars. He felt filthy and ashamed as he sat by his mother’s grave that fateful morning he parted with Killian. And he continued to feel dirty when later on, he’d find himself jerking off to memories of the blue-eyed man. 

Bae had never hitched a ride or paid for anything with his mouth again. Sleeping around with strangers seemed tempting but he swore off the reckless path now that he lived on his own. He gave actual relationships a try and currently had two ex-boyfriends in his wake. The latest of them he kind of liked a lot but the boy cheated on him. The amount of drama stirred up by it caused their break-up. The experience kind of discouraged him from trying again.

He’d never forgotten Killian.

He toyed with the idea that maybe he didn’t just like _men_ , but he liked _**older** men_. Guys his age were tiresome to deal with. The problem was that he couldn’t seem to muster enough courage to approach guys older than him. Somehow, he knew he wouldn’t be motivated enough unless they had blue eyes, a scruff and a warm, gentle voice. 

When the door to Killian’s room opened, Bae saw the older male standing at the doorway looking slightly disheveled and no-less attractive. Killian called out his name and all he could say in response was a wary, _Hey_.

Without the diner’s crowd and without Owen, he didn’t need to be paranoid about eavesdroppers. His irrational fear of the little town discovering that he used to whore himself to truckers ( _Two doesn’t make me a whore._  He reminded himself) was non-existent. So when Killian invited him in the room and dragged the chair over for him to sit in, he obliged. 

Killian was really here. He wasn’t a figment of Bae’s imagination. What he saw earlier that day wasn’t an apparition and he now felt ashamed at how coldly he brushed the older man aside. While Bae allowed the realization to sink in, the trucker had briefly retreated to the bathroom to make himself presentable. Once he’d emerged, Bae spoke up and those blue eyes focused on him. 

“I’m sorry about this morning.” He said, “I panicked.” 

For a moment Killian just stared at him but the man broke the silence with a cough and then rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. 

“It was my fault, I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have called out to you in public like that…” 

Bae noted that his looks weren’t the only things that hadn’t changed. Killian was still as polite and courteous with him as before. Seeing him reminded Bae of the night he spent looking out the window of a tall truck,  lulled to sleep by classic tunes sung at a low volume. 

The younger man debated on arguing who was at fault, but he had a feeling it would devolve into a long, awkward exchange of apologies. Instead he sighed and let his eyes roam around the room, allowing his shoulders to relax. 

“What brings you back in town?” He tries for casual conversation. It was his responsibility seeing as he was the one who’d barged in here. “I moved out from here around two years ago. It’s a funny coincidence that I’d see you during one of my visits.” 

“Oh.” Killian replied, eyes widening. Bae watched as he walked closer to sit at the edge of the bed. Their faces were now level with each other’s. Killian seemed to struggle with his next words. 

“I uh, had some routes that passed by here a few times each year.” His eyes flicked to Bae’s face and then at the empty space next to his chair, “But today I was looking— _hoping_ — to see you.” 

Bae’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. His heart jumped at the admission even if he wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. Pursing his lips, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he realized he didn’t have anything to say. Killian sensed he was at a loss so he took it as a cue to keep on talking. 

“This town reminded me of you. It made me wonder if you were all right. If you ever got back home safe and if you ever… patched things up with your dad.” The more he talked the more his confidence waned. He didn’t know if bringing up Bae’s father was too personal. His thoughts were cut short by Bae’s laugh though. 

“You wanted to see if I was okay?” Bae had a disbelieving smile as he eyed Killian, “Why? I was just some weird kid who didn’t even know how to properly give a blow job.” 

“ _Hey now_ …” Killian started, his voice firmer than he intended. He halted his words before he could tell Bae how his lips alone were enough to fuel a couple of night’s worth of racy fantasies. He decided it was inappropriate even if it was a compliment. Killian blushed while the younger man continued to laugh. Bae was older and taller now but when he laughed he looked just as young as before. Killian settled for smiling back. 

“Seriously, why are you really in town?” Bae asked once his laughter had died down. 

Killian supposed the truth was hard to believe. But how to go about asserting it without letting on about his unhealthy obsession? He rubbed at his chin and bit down on his lower lip. Then he stared at the floor as he contemplated what to say next. With a shrug and a dismissive wave of his hand, he tried for more honesty. 

“I really am just here to see you, Baelfire.” 

There it was again: his name from Killian’s lips. It made Bae’s eyes narrow slightly at the shiver it sent through him. He frowned, unable to detect the lie in the other man’s statement. His heart was beating faster now and he had to swallow to clear the pressure in his ears. 

“To get me to pay the money I owe you?” He tried. 

“ _No_.” Killian was quick to answer, almost cutting his question off, “No… just to see you. See how you were.” 

Bae exhaled and nodded slowly. He couldn’t decide if he should ask more questions or pretend to understand. It prompted Killian to explain himself further. 

“I ran away once, like you. Only I didn't return home and well… life can get pretty tough when you live on your own at a young age. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t miserable like I was.” He said without much emotion, “I’m sorry. I know it’s strange since I don’t really know you. Anyway, I’ll be leaving tomorrow and I promise I won't bother you again...” 

“You’re leaving tomorrow?” Bae repeated, surprised at how that detail was what alarmed him the most. He recalled what he read at the register downstairs. The record indicated that Killian had been here nearly a week already and Bae had no reason to ask him to stay longer. Killian would soon return to being some stranger in his dreams again and Bae would go back to fixating over memories of him. It all seemed rather pathetic but that was his life. 

“Thank you.” Bae nodded, reining in his emotions, “I never properly thanked you for what you did for me back then.” 

It was Killian’s turn to laugh while shaking his head, “You’ve thanked me enough. More than necessary, even.” 

The older male pressed his lips together when the insinuation slipped. 

“Seeing you has put me at ease.” He steered the conversation back on track, "You look _good_." 

The corner of Bae’s lips quirked upwards and he fought a blush. He resisted the urge to say that Killian himself looked like he hadn’t aged a day. 

The rain outside had slowed to a trickle and as he glanced out the window, Bae got a crazy idea. 

“Since you’re leaving tomorrow and you were kind enough to check up on me,” He held his smile, “Would you like to grab a bite? My treat this time.” 

Before Killian could protest, Bae held up his hand and continued, “But not at the diner. Too many people there I know that I don’t want to explain myself to. How about the pub?” 

* * *

 

The night had gone way better than Killian could have ever hoped.

He was sat across the booth from Bae who refused to back down from his offer to pay for their meals. Killian countered with an offer to pay for drinks at least until Bae relented. They had both skipped dinner and so they ate heartily in the dim tavern as they struggled to try and work up a conversation. It proved to be difficult at first but their genuine intrigue for each other’s lives helped ease them into a more natural exchange. Where Bae was cold and distant earlier, he seemed to open up more now that they were alone. The frustration that his seventeen-year-old self possessed was now almost imperceptible. 

“You’re not really a trucker?” Bae echoed before taking a swig from his second mug of beer. 

“I’m a mechanic with my own garage and everything. But sometimes I drive trucks for a living. I know how to sail a ship too. You could say I know my way around vehicles.” The older male smiled, his own mood lightened by the food and drink. Mostly it was lifted by Bae’s smiles and laughter. The boy really did seem less restrained now and he had a certain glow that made him even more attractive in Killian's eyes. 

“Wow." Bae nodded, impressed, "That's pretty cool…”  He said, licking his lips. Killian blushed, tearing his gaze away from the sight. He found he was weak against Bae’s lip-licking. When he saw those lips red and gleaming like that, he remembered the kiss they once shared and how they felt around a certain body part of his. He knew the yearning was only a reaction that accompanied the memory but he couldn't tell himself to stop thinking about it. Still, he was careful to not stare and look impolite. 

Bae went on to tell Killian that he was still a bit cross about his father but they were on better terms now that they weren’t living together. 

“I'm currently renting  a room in some cheap apartment. I work part-time at a record store while trying to get through college.” Bae shared, fiddling with his napkin, “I’m much happier now.” _Though I’m lonely._ Bae continued in his head. _Another go at you in your truck might fix it for a while. I’ve improved since last time. We can even make out longer afterwards if you'd like._ Downing the rest of his drink, Bae stopped himself from saying any of that out loud. He wasn’t going to make a fool of himself again. Killian had been nothing but nice and  proper to him. 

Although the roads were a bit muddy from the rain and the food wasn’t exceptional, they still ended up enjoying themselves. They both tried to ignore how the whole thing felt like a date.

Soon after, Bae realized he was more than just buzzed when he tripped on the slippery concrete on his way to Killian’s red pickup. Luckily, Killian was at his side and caught him in time. The taller man brought an arm to wrap around Bae’s slender form and propped him up by holding on to his belt loops. Bae mumbled a quiet “ _Sorry_ ,” as he righted himself, his back resting against the passenger side door. When he looked up again, he caught Killian staring at his face intently. He blinked and wondered if he should point out the lack of personal space. Instead, he remained quiet while his hand clutched unto the older male’s shirt front. The tips of their noses were inches away from touching. 

“ _Killian_ …” He breathed, saying the name out loud for the first time since their reunion. 

Killian’s already fragile self-control fell apart at that. Slowly, giving Bae ample time to move away or stop him, he leaned down to bring their lips together. Bae met him halfway. Killian’s chest rumbled with a deep moan as the feel of Bae’s mouth overwhelmed him. It felt like he had been waiting to taste it again for years.

When Bae deepened the kiss, he answered with equal fervor. Opening his mouth, Killian brought his other hand to lean on the truck for support; his forearm pressed against the window’s glass. A minute or so later, they parted with chests heaving and lips slick. Killian rested his forehead against Bae’s and the boy now held unto Killian’s shirt with both fists. 

“I lied.” Killian swallowed when his breathing had normalized, “When I drove by these past few years, it wasn't because of business…” 

Bae tilted his head up, urging the other man to meet his curious eyes. 

“I was a degenerate stalking around town to see you again. I-- I couldn’t get you out of my head.” He said when they held each other’s gazes. Bae smirked in reply. His nose and cheeks were pink and he was still trying to catch his breath. 

“Please don’t run away again. At least give me your number?” Killian pleaded softly. 

That tore a laugh from Bae which dissolved into fit of giggles, as if Killian had just used a cheesy pick-up line on him. It was probably just the beer making Bae so giggly though. Killian found that he loved that the boy was a happy drunk. He only hoped Bae wasn’t too drunk to take his request seriously because he was very serious. 

When Bae looked back up at him, he met Killian with a question. 

“So you really kept coming back here—for me?” He asked, one brow arched. 

Killian gave a deep sigh, “I know you don’t believe it, but yes. For the third time, Baelfire: **Yes**.” There was exasperation in his voice but he was smiling and his eyes were twinkling. 

“I couldn’t get you out of my head either.” Bae fluttered his lashes at him. Killian took it as permission to kiss him some more. They would have gone on longer if they weren’t interrupted by some guy yelling from behind, telling them to, _Get a goddamn room_. 

Bae raised his middle finger at the direction of the voice without taking his eyes away from Killian’s face. He was grinning and his hands loosened its hold on the older male’s shirt. 

“He's right though.” Bae said, "So… your room or mine?"

He was grateful that Killian wasn’t inebriated like him. That way he could drive them back  safely and they could get back to the inn faster. 

Killian’s eyes darkened with desire at his question. He immediately straightened up and fumbled for the keys in his pocket.

“Mine.” He whispered gruffly as he leaned close again and unlocked the passenger side door behind Bae. He pulled the door open, gave Bae one last peck on the lips before seeing to it that the boy was seated properly inside. Then he rushed over to the driver's side.

The entire drive back, he exchanged heated glances with Bae while struggling to concentrate on the road. When they finally parked back at the inn, he pointedly kept his hands off the younger man until they had cleared the stairs. 

* * *

 

Killian didn’t know it was possible to be even more taken by Bae until he had stripped the boy of all that clothing. Every bare inch of him was beautiful. He made sure to communicate that thought, demanding that Bae be on the receiving end of his ministrations tonight.

“Forget me for now.” Killian reprimanded as he pulled Bae’s hand away from the obvious bulge in his jeans, "Just lay back and relax."

He unbuttoned his fly but he gave no further attention to his own arousal. He preferred to focus on kissing, touching and teasing every part of Bae he could reach. The boy seemed resistant to the one-sided idea at first but once Killian had slid down between his legs, his resistance ebbed. Killian skillfully pleasured Bae with the younger man’s cock between his lips. He did his best to make Bae lose control. Coating two of his thick fingers with spit, he worked the boy open. Then he thrusted them in and out the boy’s gloriously tight hole while sucking him off. It didn't take too long before Killian was rewarded with a generous load of cum and an utterly sensuous wail of pleasure.

Only then did he remove the rest of his clothing so he could touch himself. Bae watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Killian jerked off in front of him. Killian held the boy’s gaze and when he felt Bae’s hand massaging his inner thigh, it pushed him over the edge. Spilling over Bae’s front, his cum joined the cooling pool on the younger man’s abdomen and chest. Bae idly ran a finger on the mess and swiped his tongue over the sullied digit. With a grunt, Killian surged forward and claimed his lips. Their kisses this time were more languid but remained indulgent. Soon they were lying next to each other, still kissing and not minding the post-orgasm mess. They caressed each other’s lips until it almost hurt to do so and until they ran out of breath. When they finally stopped, Killian nuzzled Bae’s neck and pulled the boy flush against him. 

“Are you still leaving tomorrow…?” Bae asked after the silence stretched, filled only with the sound of their breathing.

“Not if you want me to stay.” Killian pulled back so he could bring a hand up to stroke at Bae’s cheek, “I’m not in a hurry to leave you. Not after looking for you for so long...”

Bae’s smile was almost sad. He still couldn’t fathom why anyone would do that; why someone who barely knew him would do that. But he decided he would love to figure the reason out over time.

“Well, I’d been running for some time… but you found me.” Bae whispered, pulling Killan’s hand down to his lips. He lazily pressed a kiss to those calloused fingers, “You know what they say: _Finders keepers_.”

With a laugh, Killian pulled him close. They held each other contentedly until they drifted off to sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this craziness until its conclusion guys. You're all so swell. I added a banner cause I love you. (And cause I was inspired by [Princess_Kurenai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai)'s pretty banners.)
> 
> It was supposed to be kind of dark til the end but I made it fluff. There's already too much angst in the world lol.


End file.
